Kept in Confidence
by AaronLohrLover24
Summary: Sprite is the leader of the Manhattan girl newsies. She falls in love with Mush, but will anything come of it? What will happen when she thinks that her best friend is the one that Mush wants... and is she??
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey, another story based completely and originally on the ideas of my mind. Did that make any sense?? Anyway, it's kinda sad, sorry, but I like it so hey, it's all good lol. Oh, before I forget, I don't own the Newsies as much as I wish I did. I don't own Marit, she owns herself. (btw thanks for reading it lol) I do own Sprite, Jelly, and Candy... and the DISCLAIMER!! :) Enjoy the story and please review. Also, if anyone wants to be in the story, send me a review or email me with a physical description and who you want. (You know what I mean lol) tty'all latah :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
Kept in Confidence  
  
Sprite shivered loudly in her sleep; soft mumbled words escaped her lips. A curly brown haired boy in the bunk above her rolled over in his sleep and listened quietly to the girl below him. After a moment or so, he gently slipped out of the haven of his bed. He pulled the ratty and torn blanket from his bunk and lay it on the girl, whispering softly to her as he worked. Her shivering slowed to a stop as did her mumbling. The young man brushed back Sprites' dark blonde hair and leaned over her sleeping body. He gently lowered himself until his lips just touched her forehead. Spades smiled lightly as the curly haired youth climbed back into his now coverless bed.   
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Wake up! Carry da banner! Sell da papers, sell da papers! Time to get up!" Kloppman, the elderly owner of the Manhattan Lodging House called out in an attempt to awake the sleeping newsies.   
  
  
"Specs, Dutchy, up an at'em boys! Jelly, Candy, git up! Cowboy, wake up!" Sprite rolled over in her bunk and pulled her pillow on top of her head to drown out the loud sound of Kloppman's voice. "Sprite, Blink, dat means you too!" Mush, on the other hand, was already awake and smiling in his cheerful way. He made Sprite want to hit him.   
  
"Mush, how can you be awake, and happy at this hour?" Sprite questioned.  
  
"Good morning Sprite," Mush said before giving her a wide grin and hustling into the washroom to join the other boys. Sprite shook her head in wonder and crept into the girls' washroom.  
  
"Heya Sprite!" Sunny called out from behind a washbasin.  
  
"Morning goils," Sprite said finally starting to wake up. "Heya Marit," she said rubbing the sleep out of her tired eyes.   
  
"Hey yahself Sprite. Did you sleep well?" Sprite splashed ice cold water on her face before answering.  
  
"Yeah, I t'ink so. I don't remember waking up last night, but there was this blanket on me dis morning, and it ain't mine." Marit raised her blonde eyebrows, her blue eyes voiced her intrigue.  
  
"Really? A blanket that's not yoahs on yoah bed? I wonder." Sprite shook her head and refused to look at her best friend as she spoke.  
  
"Well, don't. It's not a big deal. I'm sure it fell on me or somet'in," before Marit could speak   
Sprite called out, "all right goils, let's go out deah and sell our papes." The girls all rushed out of the washroom, eager to get to work.   
  
Mush stood waiting outside the girl's washroom. A light tune perched on his lips and he shifted his feet from time to time while he stood. Finally, the girls started pouring out of the wash area. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again. Same disclaimer as before, I own Sprite, Jelly, Candy and poor Sunny who I forgot to mention last time as well as... the DISCLAIMER!!, but not Marit or any of the newsies as much as I'd like to own a certain one, or all of 'em lol. Keep reading and I'll have more posted as soon as possible. Talk 2 y'all latah. Enjoy the story and please review!   
Smile,  
~Sprite  
  
Kept in Confidence  
  
"Morning goils," Mush called out to all who headed downstairs. Last to exit the room were Marit and Sprite. Two girls who couldn't have been more different, and yet, remained the very best of friends. Marit was short at 4'9" and almost pixy like in appearance. Blonde, and gorgeous, witty, intelligent, and fun. Not to mention every newsie from Manhattan to Brooklyn wanted to get into her pants. But, she also had high morals and refused to let them be compromised by anyone. Whereas Marit was loud and outgoing, Sprite was just as quiet and reserved, not letting many get close to her. Sprites' hair was a darker blonde, with many light highlights from the sun and even a few small streaks of auburn compared to the sun kissed golden locks that cascaded down Marit's back. That is where the similarities between Sprite and Marit ended. Sprite was also tall for a girl, nearly as tall as Mush himself, but not quite. Sprite was more likely to be overlooked at a party, and just left in the shadows, which suited her just fine unlike Marit who could talk the back leg off a mule. (like my lil' hickerbilly   
saying?? lol) The surprising thing about Sprite, besides the fact that she and Marit were best friends, was that she was the leader of the Manhattan girl newsies.   
  
Sprite looked up before she collided into Mush and looked at him.  
  
"Hello Mush."  
  
"Marit, Sprite, how ah you goils dis lovely morning?" Marit giggled in a light and feminine way. Sprite just looked at him.  
  
"Weah fine. T'ank you Mush," Marit looked down at her shoes in an attempt to play coy.  
  
"Mushy, would you care to escoaht us to da Distribution Office?" Mush's smile increased 100 watts and he felt as if his heart would burst.  
  
"Why o'couahse Miss Marit. Sprite?" Mush held out his arm in a gentlemanly gesture. Sprite looked at his arm, and then him for a moment before she interlocked her arm in his, mimicking Marit.  
  
"Off we go," Sprite said under her breath. The chilly New York air was not what Sprite had been expecting; especially for it being early June. Mush saw Sprite shiver as well as felt the small goosebumps on her tanned skin and pulled her closer to him.   
  
"Well, heah we are. Miss Marit, Sprite," Mush tipped his hat to the girls and left them to join   
his friends in the line to buy papers.   
  
"What a sweet boy," Marit said straightening her Newsie cap.   
  
"Uh huh," Sprite said not looking at her friend. Marit noticed Sprite was no longer listening and gazed over where Sprite was staring. She was very surprised to find it was a group of boys.   
  
"Oh, I get it," The petite blonde said, taking her eyes off the boys and staring instead at her best friend. Sprite kept her eyes fixed on the boys as she answered,  
  
"Wha' da ya mean?"  
  
"You'se in love wid Mushy." Marit said casually, watching her friend's reaction. Sprite looked away immediately, her face flushing bright red.  
  
"What are you tawkin' about?" Sprite demanded.  
  
"You, you'se in love wid Mushy. Dat's why you act all shy around him and you'se always lookin' at him." Sprite was about to protest but Marit kept speaking, "don't even try to deny it. I can tell just by da look on youah face. Dat's so sweet. Ah you gonna tell him?" Sprite stared at the ground and answered quietly.  
  
"O'coahse not."   
  
"Why not?!" Marit asked, surprised at her friend.  
  
"'cause he likes goils like you, and Sunny, and Jelly. Ya know, sweet, smily, happy, funny.  
You'se like his idea of da poifect goil. I don't even compaih. 'sides, he's nevah looked at me as anything other than at most a casual friend." Marit's mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"But what about this morning? When he held you when you'se was shivering?" Sprite finally looked up from the ground into her best friend's eyes.  
  
"I was cold, and he was bein' polite. He would have done exactly the same foah any other goil. I know, 'cause I seen him. Face it Mar (pronounced Mare), I'se nothing to him." Marit's mouth still hung agape. She stopped walking and hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
"Sweety, I never knew you felt dat way. O'coahse you compaih. Sprite, you'se me best friend. When I foist came here you was da foist one to talk to me. You didn't care how I looked, you were still willing to tawk to me and be my friend. You don't know how much that meant to me. I love you Sprite, you'se moah like me sistah than me best friend." Sprite smiled and brushed her hair out of her green eyes. "Hey, don't worry about it. If he ain't da one foah you, then you'll find da guy dat is."  
  
"T'anks," Sprite said feeling a bit better.   
  
"Now, we gotta go get ouah papes. Come on Sprites," Marit said putting her arm around her best friend and leading her to the line of newsies. 


	3. AN: Please Read!

Hello to all my faithful readers. It's me Sprite, in case you couldn't tell lol. I just wanted to leave this up so y'all know that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. I've had a HUGE writer's block since the beginning of the summer. It's soo evil it's almost unbearable. So, I wanted to reassure all of you that no I haven't forgetten about you or my stories. I WILL update them, I just need to take baby steps to lose the writer's block. Please don't expect updates this week, but I'm working VERY hard to keep writing and will hopefully update within the next two weeks, but no promises. I love you all and I hope you don't stop reading my stuff just because I'm taking forever lol. Bear with me please!!!!! LYL ttyl :)  
  
~Sprite/Liz~  
  
PS To all my newsie sisters, feel free to email/IM me and whip my a** back into shape. Heaven knows I need the motivation lol. I love you all!!!! *many hugs* LYL LYLMS (love you like my sisters) You're the best!!! ttyl :)  
  
~Sprite~ 


End file.
